Crazy Beautiful Life
by HL13
Summary: Hermione married Draco. Harry married Daphne. Ginny married Blaise. Ron went to Azkaban. Their kids are at Hogwarts. More information inside. First chapter is the Prologue explaining my changes in J.K. Rowling's original story starting at the end of HBP. Disclaimer: I don't anything but my ideas, including the title taken from the song 'Crazy Beautiful Life' by Kesha.
1. Prologue

**My first Harry Potter story, but not my first story on this site.**

**Things for you to note:**

**1) Everything in this chapter.**

**2) Voldemort was defeated in the Astronomy Tower during Harry's Sixth Years!**

**3) There will be some Ron bashing, because I hate Ron.**

**4) There will be swearing, that's why it's rated T.**

**5) This is mostly a next generation family kind of story, but among the older kids there will be some romance.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Hogwarts's Astronomy Tower 1997_

As the dust settled and the smoke cleared away, those in the small, circular room stood with gaping mouths at the sixteen-year-old boy, covered in blood and dirt, who was pointing his wand at a scorch mark on the stone floor. The same spot where the most notorious villain in the Wizarding World had just stood. Finally, the world, both Wizarding and Muggle, was safe from the clutches of Lord Voldemort.

Before they could escape, the few Order members in the room quickly disarmed and stunned the Death Eaters in the room.

Except for one Draco Malfoy. Draco knew he couldn't kill Professor Dumbledore, and he knew he would be sent to Azkaban once Voldemort was killed, even if he never wanted to join the ranks of Death Eaters in the first place, so like all clever Slytherin were doing, he secretly went over to the Light side.

Draco looked to his right and saw the girl that changed his mind the first place. Her bushy dirty blonde hair went just past her shoulders. She wearing her school robes even though it was well past class times. He walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder. She flew around, her chocolate eyes staring at him questioningly. "I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you," Draco whispered. "Can we put the past in the past?"

Hermione smiled lightly, "Sure." She placed a light kiss to Draco's cheek. "Sit with me on the train?"

"Of course."

* * *

Harry looked over to the group of Slytherin that had changed sides without their parents' knowledge. His eyes zeroed in on a tall, pretty blonde girl near him.

He walked over to the girl. "Hey Daphne. Can we talk?"

Daphne Greengrass smiled and turned around. "Hey, Potter. What's up?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Is that your way of charming a girl, Potter?"

"Yes?"

"You're lucky you're cute. Sure, I'll go on a date with you."

"Awesome! Tomorrow? We can go for a walk around the park before the final feast?"

"Sounds like a plan." Daphne gave him a quick peck on the cheek before starting down the stairs with a few other girls from Slytherin.

* * *

Blaise just had to know how she felt about him.

Contrary to popular beliefs, he wasn't part of Voldemort's evil minions. He couldn't care less about if a person was Muggleborn, or a blood traitor, or a half-blood.

In fact, he had a crush on a certain redheaded daughter of a 'blood-traitor'.

He walked over to the beauty, spun her around, and pressed his lips to Ginny's. When he started to pull away, the redhead pulled him right back in. "Mm … So … I … Guess … Mm … This … Means … You … Like … Mm … Too?"

She pulled away and slapped the Italian's head. "Of course it does you idiot!"

* * *

Ron left as soon as possible. He was furious that, even after all the work he had done to slow down Harry Pothead and that stupid Mudblood Granger, Lord Voldemort was still defeated. Unlike the rest of his family, Ron was very much blood prejudice.

As he stormed out of the Astronomy Tower, he ran into Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy."

"Weasley. Staying out of Azkaban I see."

Pansy was the one who knew of Ron's great dislike for the Light side.

"Yeah. Hey, since we both have to stay on the down low for a while, why don't we do it together?"

"Sure."

That summer Ron was disowned from the Weasley family.

* * *

Their Seventh Year at Hogwarts was a quiet, uneventful one.

Except for Hermione's.

After Draco had coerced the dark blonde witch into taking their relationship one step further on New Year's Eve, Hermione got a little something extra that she convinced would ruin their relationship.

Hermione hid it well until the end of April. That was Draco found his girlfriend was expecting. While Hermione feared that was the end, Draco was excited. He wasn't thrilled that it was happening so soon, but he really loved Hermione and was happy she was carrying his first child.

That evening, Draco proposed.

On September 6, 1998, Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy came screaming into the world.

That March, Hermione and Draco tied the knot, and their second child was conceived.

On November 19, 1999, Andrea Ginevra Malfoy was born.

Three years later, Alec Lucius Malfoy was born.

Eight years later, as Draco and Hermione watched the Hogwarts train carry off Scorpius, who was entering his Third Year as a Gryffindor, and Andrea, who was entering her First Year, Hermione placed a small white stick in Draco's hand.

"I swear to God this is the last one."

"Yes Dear."

That April, Narcissa Molly Malfoy was born.

* * *

Just coming out of his Seventh and last year at Hogwarts, Harry got the surprise of his life. It frightened him more than Voldemort.

Parenthood.

Daphne was pregnant with their first child, so like an idiot he said, "Fuck, should we get married?" Needless to say, Harry was slapped in the head.

So, Harry proposed and two months later they were married.

On December 25, 1998, James Sirius Potter was born prematurely.

Two years later, Albus Severus Potter was born.

Three years later, Lily Daphne Potter was introduced into the world.

* * *

Ginny Weasley didn't go back to Hogwarts for her Seventh Year.

Nope, she was busy be an incubator for Blaise Zabini's first child.

Blaise, being the caring guy he was, stuck by her.

On April 1, 1999, Annabeth Eilane Zabini was born, much to Ginny's disappointment, and Blaise popped the question, Ginny thought it was joke.

That summer they were married.

Nine months later they welcomed Daimon John Zabini into the world.

Eleven years later, right before Annabeth, who was a Gryffindor, and Daimon who was starting Hogwarts that year, boarded the train, Ginny told them they were going to have a new sibling.

That April, Shawn Blaise Zabini was born.

* * *

Two years after their wedding, Fleur Weasley placed a small white stick into her husband's hand. Bill's face lit up.

Seven months later, in May, Victoire Apolline Weasley was born.

Another two years would welcome Dominique Molly Weasley into the world.

After another two years, Louis Billius Weasley would be born.

* * *

Following Voldemort's defeat, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks tied the knot.

On June 1, 1999, Edward Remus Lupin was born, and Harry Potter was named Godfather.

* * *

After two years in hiding, Ron and Pansy were expecting their first child. So, Ron bought a house. And they got married.

In February of 2000, Rose Anne Weasley was born, not at all liking her parent's views on things.

Two years later, Hugo Vincent Weasley was born, and Pansy left Ron.

Pansy was welcomed into the Weasley clan, and after an accident that nearly claim Pansy's life, Ron was sent to Azkaban.

* * *

Fred loved his twin brother.

George loved his twin brother.

Fred married Angelina Johnson on the same day that George married Katie Bell.

Nine months later, George Arthur Weasley the Second was born to Fred and Angelina on the same day that Fred Septimus Weasley the Second was born to George and Katie.

Angelina and Katie were not amused.

Two years later, George and Katie welcomed Alexis Cedrella Weasley into the world.

Another two years and Fred and Angelina would welcome Roxanne Molly Weasley into the world.

* * *

Percy Weasley, while a bit of a nerd, did have a girlfriend. Her name was Audrey. A year after Voldemort was defeated, Percy proposed and Audrey said yes.

Six months later, they were married.

Ten months later, twins Lucy Jo and Molly Ginevra Weasley were welcomed into the world.

* * *

It was no secret that Neville liked Luna. What was secret was that Luna liked Neville. It was a big surprise when Neville asked Luna out and she said yes.

When Luna left her Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Neville proposed.

Eleven months later, in May of 2000, Lorean Xenophilius Longbottom joined the world.

Three years later, Lysander Frank Longbottom was born.

Luna was no longer that laidback, dreamy-eyed girl she was in school, but Neville was still just as clumsy.

* * *

When Charlie Weasley admitted he liked men, Molly was shocked.

When Charlie bought home Riley and introduced him as his fiancé, Molly almost had a heart attack.

When Charlie and Riley adopted a magical little boy in 2001 named Thomas Xavier Weasley, Molly cried when she saw the baby had red hair.


	2. Chapter 1: Who's Who? And Who's Where?

**It's out! After like a month... School's a real pain in the butt. Especially the stupid AP class I decided I'd take even though I'm only in tenth grade. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be out, but I'm going to shoot for before my birthday in two months so that in your reviews you can wish me a Happy Birthday. :) Anyways, Read, Enjoy, and Leave a Review Because They Help Me Write. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who's Who? And Who's Where?**

Twenty-three tired parents dragged after twenty-five excited kids, twenty-three of which were about to hop on a train to go to the same school their own parents went to, the other two were excited to see the train once again.

From past experiences, the parents knew to get to the train station early so they could properly say their goodbyes.

Once everyone past the barrier, Draco and Hermione wrangled up their kids.

"Scorpius, do you have everything you need this time? I'm not sending anymore owls with your stuff," Hermione sighed.

"Yes Mom! I doubled check, triple checked, quadruple checked! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm in Sixth Year!"

"A Sixth Year who forgot to pack underwear until this morning! What a brave Gryffindor!" Andrea laughed.

"Andrea Ginevra Malfoy! This is not the time to be making fun of your brother!"

"Sorry Mom."

"Andi, I know you have everything, except for your Gryffindor Prefect badge that I had to grab of the counter this morning."

"I forgot my badge!"

"Geek!" Scorpius coughed.

"I'm not a geek! I'm just trying to make our parents proud! Unlike you!"

"Hey I got straight E's on my OWLs last year!"

"Mom got straight O's, and Dad got all O's except for DADA in which he got an E!"

"Well, I'm not Mom and Dad!"

"Obviously! You may look like Dad, but you are definitely way too stupid to be him!"

"Hey! I'm smart!"

"Not O smart!"

"Would you two please stop fighting? Draco do something! They're your kids too!"

"Okay, a Galleon each if you stop fighting."

"Done!"

"Dad do I get a Galleon too?"

"Sure Alec, you can give it to Andi to get you some sweets from Hogsmeade."

"Cool! Andi, will you buy me sweets if I give you my Galleon?"

"Sure kiddo! I'll get all of your favorites and have Victoire take them to you since it's practically impossible to get into the Ravenclaw common room unless you're actually a Ravenclaw."

"Thank you!"

Andrea felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down to see her little sister Narcissa. "Andi, will you send me sweets too?"

"Sure 'Cissa." She looked at her dad. "Can I have another Galleon Dad?" Draco placed another gold piece into her hand.

"It's for your sister."

"I know Dad."

"As cute as this moment is, I'm going by Fred and George. Andi, Victoire's over there by Teddy and the twins. Alec, make sure you help out Lily and Louis if one of them makes it into Ravenclaw. Mom and Dad, I'll send weekly owls, I love you. 'Cissa, I'll send you something every time I go to Hogsmeade, I love you." Scorpius hugged Draco, Hermione, and Narcissa.

"Be good Scorp. No more letters telling us you got detention!" Hermione scolded as he ran to find his fellow Gryffindor friends Fred, George, and James.

"I'm off too. Roxanne, Lysander, and I are going to show Lily and Louis around. Bye, Mom, Dad, Narcissa." He gave each of them a hug before running off to his friends.

"Andrea!" "Andi!" "Mini Hermione!" Andrea heard her friends calling her.

"Well, looks like I have to go too. I'll make sure the boys write, Mom," She said as she hugged Hermione. "Narcissa, be good, I'll send you candy," She said as she hugged her younger sister. Then she turned to her dad and hugged him, "I'll miss you Daddy. See you at Christmas."

"Be good!" Hermione called as she ran off to her friends.

"When am I not?" She called back.

Andrea ran over to her best friend Victoire Weasley and her other friends Lucy and Molly Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Daimon and Annabeth Zabini, Lorean Longbottom, and Rose Weasley were there too. Annabeth and Teddy weren't Fifth Years like the rest of them, but preferred them over the jokesters in Sixth Year. Annabeth and Teddy were Gryffindor Prefects along with Andrea, Molly was a fellow Gryffindor. Victoire was a Ravenclaw Prefect and Lucy was also a Ravenclaw. Daimon, Rose, and Lorean were all in Slytherin, Daimon and Rose claiming Prefect status in their House.

"Tori!" Andrea screeched.

"Andi!" Victoire screamed back. They engulfed each other in a large hug.

"Oh my God, you two saw each other last night!" Daimon said in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah that was like twelve hours ago!" Andrea and Victoire said in unison.

"And that gives you the right to burst my eardrum?"

"YES!"

"Please stop screaming!"

"Now you're the one screaming," Andrea pointed.

"I was yelling, there's a difference," Daimon defended.

"Are you sure being in Slytherin doesn't mess with logical part of your brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The fact that you don't know proves my point."

"You're a bitch."

"And you're a git. Are we done here?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Brat."

"Git."

"Bitch."

"I swear to God you two fight more than an old married couple!" Victoire cut in.

"You're right Tori. Which is why I am no longer talking to the git that is Daimon."

"Thank God!"

"Okay you two, let's hop on the train, knowing my dear, dear cousins, they already snagged the big compartment at the back of the train which is perfect for holding all twenty-three of us."

"Oh, the train ride is going to be a family affair?" Daimon complained.

"Daimon, since when do you even have friends to talk to on the train? Besides, this is the last time all of us will be able to be together until Christmas!" Victoire scolded.

"Why must you always degrade me?"

"Because I'm older than you!"

"By two days!"

"That just means I'm two days wiser than you," Victoire said smugly.

"Ha, I got both you beat, I'm six months older than both of you!" Andrea exclaimed proudly.

"Too bad shorty, I got you beat by five months," Teddy said, resting his elbow on Andrea's shoulder.

"Oh, Teddy. You think you're so great, I'm two months older than you," Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm older than all of you," said a voice from behind, they turned around to see Scorpius standing there, "and as your elder, I must demand you all get into that train before it leaves."

Andrea looked at her watch. "Oh! We only have two minutes! Let's go!"

The group jumped onto the train and made their way to the back. Reaching the back, they discovered the rest of their family by the windows waving goodbye to their parents. They joined, shouting promises to write and watch out for their younger siblings.

When the train had fully pulled out of the station and they could no longer see their parents, the kids sat down, or in Andrea's case, laid down, putting her head in Victoire's lap and her legs on Teddy's, her feet settling by her older brother.

"Even after four years, it's still hard leaving Mom and Dad," Andrea sighed.

"That's because you're a Daddy's girl, Ands," Scorpius scoffed.

"I'm the Daddy's girl? I think you're confusing the two of us, Scorp," Andrea joked.

"Yeah, besides Andi is definitely a Momma's girl. She just puts on a hard exterior, so she doesn't cry while saying goodbye. Once we get to Hogwarts and turn in for the night, Andi cries for an hour about missing her momma," Molly exclaimed.

"Molly! That is a private moment!" Andrea yelled.

"We all hear it, it's not private," Molly retaliated.

"I hate you all."

"No, you love us!" Alec shouted while jumping on his sister's stomach.

Andrea groaned, "Squirt, this is uncomfortable." She grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a laying position, her arms still around him. "That's better."

"I'm twelve now Andi, we can stop laying like this!"

"No, stop growing up! You need to stay the annoying little kid you were before you started Hogwarts! The kid that liked laying on my stomach while I read to him!"

The whole compartment laughed at her statement.

"Thank you for telling everyone!"

"Everyone already knows! We did it last year on the train ride to school, and the train ride back!"

"I don't care! You're my favorite!"

"Alec! What about me? You're big bro? Let you ride my broomstick six years ago without Mom's permission?"

"Yeah, look at how well that turned out. Alec landed in St. Mungo's with a broken arm, concussion, and ten stitches in his forehead!" Andrea scolded. "He still has the scar," she pushed back Alec's long honey blonde hair to show Scorpius the long, jagged scar running down the left side of Alec's face. "Mom grounded you for the entirety of Christmas break. You weren't even able to go to Grandma Molly's Christmas feast. Had to sit in the kitchen with Dobby watching you under strict orders to only give you your least favorite foods. We came home and you were sitting there crying your eyes out, Dobby looking at you with a concerned look. Mom took pity on you and shortened your grounding, then took you over to the Burrow and let Grandma Molly make you a meal. Shame. It was fun watching you cry." Alec had slid of her lap and went over by the younger kids at this point.

"Andrea, have I ever told you how much you remind me of Mom?" Scorpius asked.

"Constantly. You're point?"

"Never mind," Scorpius sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to change. I feel like my shorts are giving Teddy a show, and I'm pretty sure I just saw Victoire look down my tank top," Andrea said, referring to the very short white jean shorts and red tank top that she was wearing with a pair of sandals, as she rolled of their laps, "Not that I wouldn't mind giving Teddy a show, but for the safety of my baby brother's eyes, I'm going to change."

"But I was enjoying the show, Ands!" Teddy exclaimed while throwing his hands up.

As soon as Andrea left the compartment, Victoire turned to Teddy, "You two are disgusting! Get over yourself and ask her out already! You two really need to relieve some of that sexual tension!"

"Whoa! Who ever said my baby sister should starting dating? I'll be in my grave before that happens! And we can forget about her ever 'relieving sexual tension'! Gross!" Scorpius shouted.

"Awe! Look! It's caring brother Scorpius! Who knew that was such a thing? Besides, it's Teddy! Knowing him they won't even start making out until they're twenty!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teddy questioned.

"You're too much of a … goody-two-shoes."

"I find that offensive. I've done a lot of bad things."

"Yes, that we dragged you into, against your wishes. Doesn't count."

"Whatever, I'm going to change."

As he left to change, a lot of the others stood up to change too. Soon it was just Victoire and Scorpius left in the large compartment. "Turn around Scorp. I'm going to change real quickly."

"What? In here?" Scorpius screeched.

"Yeah … Problem?"

"You're a female. Anyone could walk in right now."

"So? All I have to do is put on my skirt and shirt. Nobody's really going to see anything."

"Fine, I'm going to change quickly too."

"Whatever."

"What? Not going to complain about me being in my underwear around you?"

"No, it's not even going to affect me. It would affect me less than seeing Dominique in her underwear, and I share a room with her at home. You have no idea how many times I've seen her in her underwear. I've just stopped caring."

"You share a room with Dom?"

"Yeah don't you share with Alec? I know Andi and Cissa share a room."

"No, the house has four bedrooms. Cissa was a surprise, and since Andi is only at home during summers and holidays, they had the two share her room. Andi doesn't really care."

"Oh, that's cool. Are you done changing?"

"Yeah."

Victoire turned around and admired the way Scorpius's black dress pants, white collared shirt, and perfectly ironed black Gryffindor vest fitted his fit Seeker body perfectly. His red and gold tie was perfectly pressed and tied around his neck. He was running a hand through his messy, gelled up platinum blonde hair, the same color as her own. "Do you like to constantly look like a model?"

"Yes, and you shouldn't be talking. Look at yourself."

Victoire was wearing a short black pleated skirt, white collared shirt, and a blue and bronze vest. Her blue tie tucked perfectly in between her vest and collared shirt. She had her black heels on. She had her mother's pale skin and slim figure. Her platinum blonde hair was pin straight, but still managed to have a lot volume. "Yeah, but I'm a fifteen-year-old girl. I have the right to look my best."

"And I don't?"

"Not when you naturally have good looks!"

"You have naturally good looks too!" At this point, they were nose-to-nose.

"But, it only works if my clothing looks good too."

"No it doesn't."

Their lips were just brushing when the door flew open and their family burst in. They quickly pulled apart and coughed suspiciously.

"Hey you two. Not doing anything naughty I hope," Andrea joked.

"What? No," Victoire said in a high voice.

"Mm, so you didn't get a little … up close and personal while you two were changing?" Fred and George questioned together. It was funny that, even though they weren't technically twins, they were just like the original Fred and George.

"Ewe, no way! Victoire is so not my type!"

"Really, you both have the same shade of platinum blonde, you're both conceded, and don't even argue with me on the Tori because you know you are, you're both basically the same person, except you have different genders," Andrea argued.

"Yeah, right Andi. We would never work out!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Fine, don't believe me. You two might want to put on your robes, we going to be at Hogwarts soon. Hey, does anyone know who the new Potions teacher will be?"

"I heard Snape's going back to Potions, but then that would leave DADA without a teacher," James answered.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out at the Welcome Feast. We also get to find out what Houses little Lily and Louis are going to be in!" Andrea replied.

"We're not little!" Two voices sounded from a corner of the compartment.

"Of course not Lils, you're just smaller than the rest of us!" James joked, tapping his little sister's nose.

"You're mean, James!" Lily exclaimed.

"You still love me though, little sister!" James shouted. "Now, if my little sister is not placed in Gryffindor where Albus and I can't watch her, you other people better look out for her. Lily, don't be placed in Hufflepuff, I don't have anyone reliable enough to look out for you in that House. Too bad. Tonks was a Hufflepuff and she's awesome! Teddy, why couldn't you be more like your mom?"

"I'm already a Metamorphmagus! I'm just like my mom except I'm not in Hufflepuff!"

"Well, you need to go back in time and become a Hufflepuff!"

"I'm good in Gryffindor, but thank you James."

"James stop picking on Teddy!" Andrea scolded.

"Oh, his little girlfriend is standing up for him. That's cute," James teased.

"James, I am not above hexing you into next week!"

"Bring it on, short stuff!"

"I'm not short, dip wad!" Andrea cast a jelly-legs jinx at James and he fell to the floor.

"Hey! Not cool!"

"You're not cool? _Aguamenti Frigus!"_

"Ah! Cold! Stop it!"

"Stop the coldness? Okay, _Incendio!"_ A piece of James' robes caught on fire.

"Hey! What was that for? Make it stop!"

"_Aguamenti!_ Stop making fun of me, prat." With that last comment, Andrea gathered her stuff and her friends and made her way off the train.

When they got up to the castle and made their way into the Great Hall, they all parted ways: Scorpius, James, Annabeth, Fred, George, Teddy (Sixth Years), Andrea, Molly (Fifth Years), Albus (Fourth Year), Dominique (Third Year), and Roxanne (Second Year) all headed for the Gryffindor table; Daimon, Rose, Lorean (Fifth Years), and Hugo (Third Year) went to the Slytherin table; and Victoire, Lucy (Fifth Years), Alexis, Thomas (Fourth Years), Alec, and Lysander (Second Years) sat at the Ravenclaw table. They had noticed an empty seat at the Head table, but thought nothing of it. A few minutes later, the Sorting began.

Riley Abbott, Hannah Abbott's youngest, adopted son, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Sara Boot, Susan Bones and Terry Boot's youngest son, was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Finally, it got to Lily Potter. After about a minute, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her brothers, mostly James, upset because they wouldn't be able to pull pranks and tease her as often.

A few more minutes, and Louis Weasley was sorted into Slytherin.

After the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore, who was contemplating retirement in a few years, stood. "Welcome First Years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to returning students, welcome back. As you might have noticed, Professor Slughorn has retired. Professor Snape will be transferring back to Potions. As for who will be replacing him in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, most of you will know him. He's a good friend of mine, and a noted war hero. Please welcome Professor Harry Potter."

As Harry walked out of a side room, applause rang throughout the Great Hall.

"Settle down. Harry, welcome back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as he hugged Harry. "Now, while Mr. Potter might disagree, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden."

"Nah, I agree. I definitely wouldn't want my kids or their cousins in that forest. James, Fred, George, and Scorpius I speak of you." The boys in question lowered their eyes while those who knew the troublemaking boys laughed.

"That's why we have rules Mr. Potter. Again, welcome back students, I hope you all have a wonderful year."

As the food appeared in front of Teddy and his friends, Teddy noticed Fred and George shift over to them. "Teddy, why do you sit with girls all the time? It must get awfully boring to listen to the girls gossip about that new band with the 'hot' singer. What's their name anyways? Five Second Rule or something lame like that?"

"It's Five Seconds of Summer. Besides, Teddy likes talking to us because we can actually have an intelligent conversation with him," the girl next to Teddy said.

"Ah, Hollywood. How's it going? I find it hard to believe you all just sit here and have 'intelligent conversations'."

"Would you please stop calling me Hollywood? My name is Hollynn Wood, you uneducated prats. And yes, even though you aren't able to have a conversation that's not about pranks, girls, or Quidditch, we are able to." Hollynn Wood was the daughter of Oliver Wood. She was an only child, her mother having died during Holly's birth. Holly was a Fifth Year Gryffindor and gained the unfortunate nickname Hollywood after showing off her Keeper skills in Second Year at Quidditch tryouts. The boys solidified the nickname last year when she beat the two beaters out for Quidditch Captain. She was tall and had a well-built body, but not to the point where she looked masculine, she was quite thin. She had long, chestnut colored hair that curled at the end, blue-green eyes, and tanned skin. "Get away before I send Hayley after you."

Hearing her name, Hayley looked over to the four from her conversation with Andrea. "What do I need to do?"

"Uh, no, that's fine. Storm can stay where she is. We'll be going now."

Hayley Storm was the daughter of Alicia Spinnet and a muggle named Ryan Storm. She gained the nickname Storm and sometimes Hailstorm, because of her specialty with weather charms. She was of average height with a small, Chaser-like build and pale skin. She had thick, dirty blonde hair that fell straight, but held a lot of volume. Her eyes were a startling storm grey that she ringed with heavy black eyeliner every day. She was also a Fifth Year that was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a Chaser along with James and a Sixth Year named Mitchell Jordan, whose Lee Jordan's oldest son. Mitchell was a tall boy of African descent with a slim but muscular build, the perfect Chaser body. His black hair was shaved because he simply hated dealing with hair. Hayley and Mitchell dated briefly last year but broke it off after realizing they really only had their love of Quidditch in common.

After dinner, the Prefects led the First Years up to their Commons.

"All right First Years, I'm Andrea Malfoy and my partner's name is Thomas Davis. If you have any questions about classes, homework, anything really, come to us. One thing you need to be careful is the moving staircases, if they move while you are on them, and end up taking you some place you don't know, stay put. Prefects roam the halls during their free period and I'm sure one will find you and help you get to where you need to be. The Library is a great place to do research, it's on the first floor, the corridor to the left of the Great Hall. Gryffindor Tower's entrance is blocked by a portrait of the Great Lady, just give her the password and she will let you into the common room. The common room is a great place to study, enjoy a game of Wizard's Chess, or talk with a friend. There are some boys here that will try to pull pranks on you, just tell me when they do, and I'll be sure to tell them off for you, one of those idiots happens to be my brother." Finally, they came across the portrait of the Great Lady. "The password is _Mors est tantum exordium _(Death is just the start). It will change every other Friday, and be posted on the bulletin board that morning until noon. Boys, your dormitory is the first on the right, girls the same to your left."

Exhausted, Andrea fell onto the couch holding Teddy, Molly, and Annabeth. Placing her feet in Teddy's lap and head on Annabeth's. "How did you two do it last year? There's so much to keep track of as a Prefect. I need a nap."

Her friends laughed at her declaration. Teddy said, "You have to figure that out yourself. If you're tired, go to bed. It's already ten, and classes start tomorrow."

"Ten? Merlin, let's go to bed. Come on Molly." Andrea pulled her friend off the couch and headed for their dormitory. Shouting her 'goodnights' as she went.


End file.
